The Invaders
The Invaders is an American superhero drama television series based on the Marvel Comics series of the same name. It premieres on ABC on July 6th, 2027. The series centers on a team of super-powered beings and costumed vigilantes put together to defeat Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany in 1944. The series stars Jensen Ackles, Eddie Redmayne, Patrick Wilson, Kelly Reilly, and Jason Behr. Plot In 1944, president Franklin D. Roosevelt gathered together a paramilitary force that consisted of various super-powered beings and costumed vigilantes to foil a plot by Baron Heinrich Zemo and his Gewitterabteilung army. The team consisted of the Atlantean prince called Namor the Sub-Mariner (Jason Behr), the android Human Torch (Patrick Wilson), Union Jack (Jensen Ackles), Toro (Anton Yelchin), Spitfire (Kelly Reilly), Miss America (Carlotta Elektra Bosch), the Destroyer (Peter Krause), and Phantom Bullet (Ryan McPartlin). During their first mission on 23 October 1944, they fought the Japanese troops in the Battle of Leyte Gulf, in waters near the Philippine islands of Leyte, Samar, and Luzon. During the battle, Heinrich Zemo unleashed his Gewitterabteilung team to battle against the Invaders. The team consisted of Master Man (Gerard Butler), Baron Blood (Matthias Schweighöfer), Warrior Woman (Diane Kruger), and Human Meteor (Colin Farrell). During the fight, the Phantom Bullet was killed by Baron Blood and the rest of the team heavily injured. Namor, in his rage, kills Warrior Woman and Human Meteor but failed to capture Master Man and Baron Blood, who escaped. The team was disbanded soon after. Flash forward to 1950, and the former members of the Invaders have moved on from their time with the group. The Human Torch became a police officer in New York, Toro became a bartender, Namor the Sub-Mariner lived as a fisherman in Maine, Miss America and the Destroyer got married and have a family, and Union Jack and Spitfire works as an agent for the United Kingdoms. However, when the North Korean military (KPA) forces crossed the border and advanced into South Korea on 25 June 1950, The United Nations Security Council authorized the formation of the United Nations Command and the dispatch of forces to Korea to repel what was recognized as a North Korean invasion. Commander Chester Phillips (Tommy Lee Jones) contacted the Human Torch to let him know that president Harry Truman wanted the Invaders back to fight in the upcoming war. The Human Torch finally agreed when he was informed that the North Korean military has hired Heinrich Zemo, Master Man, and Baron Blood to aid them in the war. The Invaders are deployed to fight in the war, but uncertainty revolving around their survival hung around their head. Cast Starring Cast * Patrick Wilson as Jim Hammond / Human Torch * Jason Behr as Namor McKenzie / Sub-Mariner * Anton Yelchin as Thomas Raymond / Toro * Kelly Reilly as Jacqueline Falsworth / Spitfire * Jensen Ackles as Brian Falsworth / Union Jack * Carlotta Elektra Bosch as Madeline Joyce / Miss America * Peter Krause as Kevin Marlow / Destroyer * Til Schweiger as Heinrich Zemo / Baron Zemo * Gerard Butler as Wilhelm Lohmer / Master Man * Matthias Schweighöfer as John Falsworth / Baron Blood * Tommy Lee Jones as Chester Phillips Recurring Cast * Ryan McPartlin as Allan Lewis / Phantom Bullet * Billy Crudup as Aarkus / Vision * Diane Kruger as Julia Koenig / Warrior Woman * Colin Farrell as Duke O'Dowd / Human Meteor * Hugh Laurie as Douglas MacArthur * Jang Gwang as Kim Il-sung * Lee Soon-jae as Syngman Rhee * Song Seung-heon as Shin Sung-mo * Ben Kingsley as Matthew Ridgway * Billie Piper as Betty Dean * Matt Smith as William Carmody * John Simm as Bruce Dickson / Thin Man * Tosin Cole as Benjamin Ruff * Max von Sydow as William Frederick Halsey Jr. * John Lithgow as Franklin D. Roosevelt Production * On September 5 2026, Marvel announced on San Diego Comic-Con that they are adapting a television series on ABC starring the Invaders, a fictional team of superheroes created by writer Roy Thomas and artist Sal Buscema. * The series is said to be a mix of different genres, primarily superhero action and drama, with some inspirations taken from war films such as Saving Private Ryan and Paths of Glory. * This is not the first time that John Lithgow played Franklin D. Roosevelt. He first played the former U.S. president in the television miniseries World War II: When Lions Roared. Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series Category:MCU TV Shows Category:MCU series Category:ABC Studios